Network Functions Virtualization (NFV) technology, in combination with Software Defined Networking (SDN), is transforming today's networks, including how networks are deployed and managed along with how services are delivered by such networks. NFV and/or SDN networking environments enable service providers to reduce costs, increase business agility, and accelerate time to market of new services. As these environments trend towards implementing segment routing, challenges arise related to distributing network topology information and data within the network.